Hanging Out
by Flagg1991
Summary: Alex Loud, daughter of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, hangs out with her sister-cousin Linette, daughter of Lincoln and Lynn...and things take a turn for the unexpected. Christmas present for Outsider316. Oneshot.


**Linette belongs to Outsider316, D-Piddy, Insani-D, Dawnbreaker or whatever the hell he's calling himself this week. Alex is mine. I'm not super enthusiastic about mindlessly lewding her so of course D wants a lewd of her. Merry Christmas, D.**

* * *

Alex Loud stepped out of her front door on a bright spring morning, took a deep whiff, and let it out in an even rush. Ahh, the smell of rebirth. The sun was shining, the trees were budding, and the scent of fresh-cut grass seasoned the warm air like a pleasant memory. Alex loved spring. For one thing, her birthday was in April, so spring meant cake and presents, and for another, you could come outside without being chilled to the bone. Really, do we need these icy Arctic blasts? Do we really?

Closing the door behind her, she went down the walk and hung a left at the end. Big oak trees lined the street and old houses with brick facades presided over neatly trimmed yards. A black boy on a bike whizzed by in the street, and little girls in white dresses skipped rope, their light, melodic tune caressing Alex like the gentle breath of spring itself. _One, two, Eddie's coming for you. _At least that's what it sounded like to Alex. Maybe it wasn't Eddie.

A tall, shapely girl with black hair, Alex was the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind-hearted person to ever live. Seriously, she was basically Jesus, only Hispanic and female. And she cussed sometimes. And she listened to men who dressed like women and sang about the devil. And she had never died. And she couldn't heal the sick. And she was kind of greedy sometimes, but only when it came to her cache of snacks. Other than that, she was just like the Almighty.

Today, she was going to hang out with her cousin, Nnyl.

Yeah.

In case you didn't notice there, that's basically LYNN backwards.

Okay, no basically about it. It _was _Lynn backwards. Her real name was Linette and she was...uh…

Well...you see…

Alex's mother was Ronalda, street name Ronnie Anne, and her father was Lincoln, street name lame-o. They were happily married and had been since right after Alex was born sixteen years before. Prior to that, Mom lived in the city for a little while. Dad was broken up because he was in love with her and gag, I know. He was sad, lonely, and liked his girls tough and assertive. Some way, somehow, he wound up...you know…

He and her aunt Lynn had a sexual relationship, okay?

Barf.

Nnyl was born three years before Alex. There were no deformities, but as Nnyl grew, so too, did, uh, her mental and emotional problems. She had a flat personality and a monotonous voice, like she was dead inside, and sometimes Alex wondered if she even felt emotion. Her mom tried to push her to be a sportsball star but Nnyl rebelled. She deadpanned _I want to be as unlike you as possible_ in her best impression of aunt Lucy, then proceeded to dye her hair blonde, read manga and watch anime because she knew it pissed her mom off, and start calling herself Nnyl. Lynn backwards. Kinda like the anti-Lynn.

Despite her eccentricities, Alex liked hanging out with Nnyl. They played video games a lot and watched horror movies. Horror movies rule and Nnyl had introduced her to some awesome stuff.

Fifteen minutes after setting out, Alex rolled up to Nnyl's pad, a one story ranch on a quiet side street. Aunt Lynn was at work - playing middle management at a car dealership - and the grease stained driveway stood empty. Alex cut across the lawn, went up the steps, and tried the front door.

Unlocked.

Guess Nnyl had never heard of Richard Chase.

Jk, she had. Nnyl liked serial killers. She said Jeffery Dahmer was her hero because he ate black people, and Alex laughed nervously because she didn't know if she was joking or not.

Inside, Alex crossed the gloomy living room and went down the hall. Nnyl's room was the last on the left, neat and tidy. A desk boasting an ancient PC sat beneath the window and a poster for the boy band Batstreet Boys hung over the bed. Nnyl liked them ironically or so she said.

Nnyl was sitting up in bed with her Chromebook in her lap and her stingy blonde hair pulled back from her pimple studded forehead in a tight ponytail. She wore a green T-shirt and lounge pants. Alex dropped onto the edge of the bed and then laid back with a weary grunt. "How come you never come over to _my _house?" she asked.

"I don't like it...there," Nnyl said cryptically.

"Why not?"

"It's...strange."

Nnyl didn't like being around Dad, Alex surmised. She never said so outright but Alex could sense it. In 2018, someone spray painted a bunch of swastikas on the garage door and left a flaming bag of dogshit on the front step. Alex suspected Nnyl was behind it, but she was afraid to bring it up lest Nnyl target her next.

"Dad wants to spend time with you," Alex said earnestly.

"Maybe someday," Nnyle said. "Until then, I have...plans."

Uh-oh, that's never a good thing.

"What plans?" Alex asked guardedly.

A wan, joyless smile touched Nnyl's lips. "You'll see. What do you want to watch?

Oooookay. Maybe I should head on home.

She didn't, though, because while her sister-cousin was a little strange, Alex liked her...and felt sorry for her. She didn't have a good relationship with her mom or dad, and Alex wondered sometimes if she wasn't hurt that Dad didn't live with her mom the way he did Alex's mom.

"Whatever you want," she said.

Bending over the computer, Nnyl typed, then motioned for Alex to sit next to her. Alex nestled herself between the wall and her sister-cousin and crossed her arms. Nnyl sat the computer half on her lap and half on Alex's and pressed the play button. Onscreen, two women walked into a stylish, uber modern kitchen, one tall with blonde hair and the other less tall with black hair, just like Nnyl and Alex. Come to think of it, the black haired one was kind of tanned, like maybe she was from south-o-the-border. Better call Trump, boys, we got us a Mexibitch on our hands.

The woman went into the living room and sat on the couch, chatting like old friends. Nnyl crossed her bare feet at the ankles and wiggled her toes, then unashamedly dug a booger out of her nose. Alex was repulsed even though she did the same thing all the time.

Alex's phone buzzed and she checked it. _Tell Linette I love her, _Dad texted.

_Sure thing, Dad._

She put her phone away.

"Who was...that?" Nnyl asked.

"No one," Alex said.

Onscreen, the women were staring passionately into each other's eyes and playing with one another's hair. Suddenly, they were making out like two horny kids. Alex blinked in surprise. This kind of thing happened in horror movies, yeah, but, uh, it seemed like this lesbo stuff was the focus.

Only cuz it was. Soon, the women moved into the bedroom, stripped naked, and made passionate sex to each other. And it was graphic. Alex saw _everything_.

So it's not a horror movie.

It's a porn.

Now Alex was _very _uncomfortable. "Uh...what, uh, what movie is this?"

"Woman to Woman 5," Nnyl said.

"Cool," Alex lied. "Can we maybe watch something a little less...gay?"

Nnyl fixed her with a glower, and Alex flashed a nervous smile. "Nevermind."

Ugh. Nnyl was such a weirdo.

For a long time, Alex darted her eyes around the room looking for something to stare at. Every so often she stole a glance at Nnyl. The older girl's face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. She was really enjoying what those lezzies were doing. Alex watched the screen, and after a bit, she had to admit, some of it _was _a little hot.

When the movie was over, Nnyl threw her head back and took a deep, calculated breath through flaring nostrils. "So I'm just going to come outright and say it," she said.

Uh, say what?

She closed the laptop and sat it on the nightstand, then turned to face Alex. Her hand came down on Alex's inner thigh, inches from her hoohaw, and Alex jumped. "I like you, Alex. You're the one person in my life who has shown me kindness and accepted me for who I am." Here, a flicker of emotion danced through her eyes, and she looked down as if to hide it. "I know I'm...off but you accept me anyway. When I'm with you, I feel...I feel...I feel good, and I cherish it."

Alex opened and closed her mouth like a fish dying on a dock. W-W-W-What? Okay, well, one, Alex was strictly dickly (even though she never technically had dick...or saw dick...or was ever in the same place at the same time as a raw, uncovered dick). Two, Nnyl was her sister...and her cousin...maybe Dad was into porking family members, but Mommy-Anne taught Alex that that shit don't fly.

Nnyl gazed at her with disconcerting intensity and Alex swallowed. Fire filled the older girl's eyes, and for the first time in all the years that Alex had known her, she was animated...alive. "Look, Nnyl," Alex said, "I'm flattered, but -"

Before Alex could react, Nnyl grabbed the front of her shirt and reeled her in like the years. Their noses brushed and a tiny half smile crept across Nnyl's lips. Her hot, ragged exhalations puffed against Alex's face, and Alex her own breath to keep from imbuing any, because that would be gay. And incest. "I'll make it good for you," Nnyl said huskily, "I promise."

Alex started to turn her down, but Nnyl dragged her into a kiss. Her wet, insistant tongue wormed between Alex's lips and swept into Alex's mouth like a queen into its palace. Alex thrashed and flailed her arms, too shocked to think or mount a proper defense. Nnyl's tongue poked and prodded every crease and crease of Alex's mouth, and her hand cupped Alex's crotch through her jeans. Strange and unpleasant sensations streaked through Alex's stomach, and when Nnyl's thumb brushed Alex's sensitive clit, a moan she couldn't suppress burst from her mouth.

Nnyl pushed Alex back against the pillow, breaking the kiss, and knelt over her with a smutty leer. She unbuttoned Alex's jeans and yanked them down in one deft motion, along with her underwear. Alex, panting, could only watch as Nnyl pulled her jeans over her feet and tossed them away, leaving her nude from the waist down. She positioned herself between Alex's knees and leaned in until her face hovered inches above Alex's shamefully dampening center. She slipped her hands under Alex's butt and slowly, teasingly, skimed her lips over Alex's folds.

Lead swelled in Alex's stomach and her face burned hot with a mixture of guilt, embarrassment, and arousal. Nnyl licked Alex in long, slow motions, her tongue prying Alex's sticky folds apart to taste her innermost place and the kiss of her dank breath sending shivers down Alex's spine.

Pulsing waves of pleasure crashed over Alex and she gave in to the feelings coursing through her fevered body. She ran her fingers through Nnyl's hair and rocked her hips back and forth, her wet core grinding against her sister-cousin's face. Nnyl swirled her tongue around Alex's clit and Alex's back arched off the bed.

She was panting now, heart slamming, blood crashing against her temples. Her face blushed deeply and she could feel herself starting to come undone. Nnyl pulled back and looked up at her, a wicked smirk on her lips. Alex watched through lusty, half lidded eyes as Nnyl gradually sank her fingers into Alex's passage. Alex's rippling walls needily stroked them and her muscles rhythmically clamped and unclamped around them. Alex closed her eyes, lifted her butt off the bed, and gasped when Nnyl placed a loving kiss on her clit. A tremble tore through her and it was all over, her orgasm was rushing to meet her like a freight train screaming downhill and there was nothing Alex could do to stop it.

Not that she wanted to,

Her climax exploded in the middle of her stomach and spread through her like a nuclear death cloud consuming everything in its path. She thrusted her hips back and forth, taking Nnyl's fingers as far as they would go and gushing clear, thick girl cum over her knuckles.

Nnyl gave Alex's clit one final kiss, so light, tender, and gentle that it penetrated the fog in Alex's brain and touched her far, far deeper than her fingers had. Nnyl crawled up beside Alex, took her in her arms, and snuggled her fiercely. Alex melted and wrapped her arms around her sister in return. "Thank you," Nnyl said earnestly.

"Thank _you,_" Alex purred.

They gazed into each other's eyes, then leaned into each other's lips. Their kisses started languidly, then grew more urgent; their drifting hands caressed and explored one another; Alex spread her legs and Nnyl mounted her, pinning her wrists above her head and sliding her wet center against Alex's. As the the damp friction became faster, hotter, and more needy, Alex's body grew shakier and shakier until she shuddered.

This time, they came together, their hands squeezing and their hearts racing. Afterwards, they clung to each other and traded soft, chaste kisses. Soon, they both drifted on the warm, fuzzy borderland between the world of dreams and the world of better-than-dreams. As she floated into sleep, Alex realized something.

Lesbian incest _ruled._

And from that day on, she wasn't so strictly dickly anymore.

THE END.


End file.
